Happily Ever After
''Happily Ever After - ''utwór zespołu He Is We. Jest on w albumie My Forever i Old Demos. Tekst (ang.): Let me riddle you a ditty, it's just an itty bitty, little thing on my mind. About a boy and a girl, trying to take on the world one kiss at a time. Now the funny thing about, ain't a story without it, but the story is mine. And I wish you could say, that it ended just fine. We all want to know, how it ends. Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know. Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know. Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy? Inhale, breathe steady, exhale, like you're ready, if you're ready or not. Just a boy and a girl trying to take on the world, and we want to get caught. In the middle of a very happy ending, let's see what we've got, let's give it a shot. Let's give it a shot. We all want to know, how it ends. Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know. Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know. Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy? We all have a story to tell. Whether we whisper or yell. We all have a story, of adolescence and all it's glory. We all have a story to tell. Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know. Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know. Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy? We all have a story to tell. We all have a story to tell. We all have a story to tell. We all have a story to tell. Tekst (pl.): Pozwól mi zadac ci zagadkę o piosence,to tylko maleńka,mała rzecz w moim umyśle o chłopcu i dziewczynie,próbujących wziąć od świata jeden pocałunek w czasie teraz zabawna rzecz,to nie jest opowieść bez tego,ale ta opowieść jest moja i życzę sobie,abym mogła powiedzieć,że skończyła się ona po prostu w porządku My wszyscy chcemy wiedzieć jak to się skończy szczęśliwa zawsze potem,nie mógłbyś wiedzieć,nie mógłbyś wiedzieć pominięcie do zakończenia,kto chciałby wiedziec,ja chciałabym wiedzieć autorze chwili,czy możesz mi powiedzieć,czy skończę szczęśliwie? Wdychać,oddychać miarowo,wydychać,jakbyś był gotów,jeśli jesteś gotowy czy nie po prostu chłopak i dziewczyna próbujący wziąć świat i chcemy zostać złapani w środku bardzo szczęśliwego zakończenia,zobaczmy co mamy Dajmy temu strzał,dajmy temu strzał My wszyscy chcemy wiedzieć jak to się skończy szczęśliwa zawsze potem,nie mógłbyś wiedzieć,nie mógłbyś wiedzieć pominięcie do zakończenia,kto chciałby wiedziec,ja chciałabym wiedzieć autorze chwili,czy możesz mi powiedzieć,czy skończę szczęśliwie? My wszyscy mamy opowieść do powiedzenia niezależnie od tego,czy szepczemy czy krzyczymy my wszyscy mamy opowieść o okresie dojrzewania i wszystko jest chwałą my wszyscy mamy opowieść do powiedzenia szczęśliwa zawsze potem,nie mógłbyś wiedzieć,nie mógłbyś wiedzieć pominięcie do zakończenia,kto chciałby wiedziec,ja chciałabym wiedzieć autorze chwili,czy możesz mi powiedzieć,czy skończę szczęśliwie? My wszyscy mamy opowieść do powiedzenia(x4) Kategoria:Piosenki